memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Try to control urge
(Space, Bajor orbit) The USS Enterprise and USS Intrepid are in orbit with the battlegroup assigned to defend Bajor. Chief medical officer's log stardate 54268.2, I've been pouring over the reports of Doctor Bashir in hopes of finding a cure for whatever has infected both Captain Martin and Vedek Kira, but so far no such luck. (Deck 7, sickbay) Doctor Crusher is working when Captain Kira walks in with a cut. Typhuss what happened to your hand? Doctor Crusher says as she looks at it. I was helping B'Elanna and I cut my hand says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. She walks over to him and scans it. Well, you missed an artery I'll fix it for you Doctor Crusher says as she gets a dermal regenerator and runs it over the cut. She looks at him. So, I hear you're looking for an assistant CMO after the death of the original assistant CMO was killed on the original Intrepid mind if I suggest one of my assistant CMOs, she'd make a fine addition to your medical staff Beverly says as she looks at Typhuss. Thank you for the offer Beverly but I have someone in mind for the job, Doctor Helen Magnus says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. Are you sure because I've read your file you two used to be lovers Beverly says as she looks at Typhuss. Then he looks at her progress. That was 15 years ago, it was a short relationship it only lasted for three days and after that we stayed friends puls we work together says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. I've been working on the cure but so far its slow going I was wanting to look into our files on board the Enterprise-D when we were under the influence of what killed the crew of SS Tsiolkovsky but Starfleet classified the records when Captain Picard sent his report into Starfleet Command so I'm looking into the original Enterprise's report in hopes of using the same cure but with a different substance by the way where's Kira at? Beverly says as she looks at Typhuss. She's at home says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. You may want to contact her just in case Beverly says as she looks at Typhuss. Beverly, may I use your office says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. Sure Beverly says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss walks into Beverly's office and sits down behind the desk. Computer, open a channel to Kira Nerys says Typhuss to the computer as he looks at the screen. Typhuss hey what's up Kira says on the monitor. I just wanted to check on you that's all says Typhuss as he looks at Kira on the screen. I'm trying to resistance the substance but its hard right now I've been trying to keep my mind on something else like work Kira says on the screen. I'm coming home right now and you can keep your mind on me says Typhuss as he looks at Kira on the screen. She smiles. Sure Kira says on the screen. Typhuss closes the channel. Typhuss gets up and walks out of the office, Typhuss walks over to Beverly. Kira is at home and I'm going home says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. Ok I'll keep you posted on the cure let's hope we can stop this before it gets worse Beverly says as she looks at Typhuss. Yeah says Typhuss as he leaves sickbay. (Bajor, Kira and Typhuss's house, bedroom) Typhuss walks into his bedroom. Hi Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She hugs him. Hi, this stuff is making me go crazy I'm about to lose it Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. What can I do says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Just be here and keep me in check Kira says as she hugs Typhuss still. I can do that says Typhuss as he hugs Kira. She lays her head on his shoulder. I love you so much Kira says Typhuss as he hugs Kira.